The present invention relates to a disposable package for dispensing liquids with a controlled rate of flow. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disposable syrup package for a post-mix softdrink dispenser having a flow rate control tube secured within the syrup container.
An exemplary prior art syrup package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,885 to Sedam, issued Aug. 12, 1980 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. In the syrup package described in the Sedam Patent, the flow rate control tube 18 has an open end 18A therein at a predetermined distance above the discharge opening of container 12 and in alignment therewith. Although this location of open end 18A works quite well for dispensing liquids from a container 12 at the desired controlled rate of flow, this position may interfere with the filling operations of the container. For example, if container 12 is filled by inserting a filling head into container 12 through the discharge opening, the filling head may be obstructed by tube end 18A. This could interfere with the filling operation; cause damage to the tube 18; or cause the liquid, such as syrup, to flow up the tube. Since all of these contingencies are undesirable, a need in the art exists for a package construction which offsets the position of tube end 18A from alignment with the discharge opening, while at the same time permits tube 18 to control the rate of flow from container 12 in accordance with the teachings of the Sedam Patent.